The Doe Prince
by SPskater411
Summary: The Parody of the cartoon movie The Swan Princess. Chef tells a bedtime story to you, about how a King and Queen set up their kiddies into an arrange marriage. Although they hated each other at firs, in time they fell in love. But an evil warlock decides to break up this love and rule the Kingdoms with dark magic. Will he succeed? Contains slash and corny moments. pls review
1. Introduction

**The Doe Prince**

**_Summary: _**Chef has got a story for you. King Chris and Queen Blaineley rule the East and West Kingdom. To combine their Kingdoms and become the most powerful across the land, they push their sons Prince Duncan and Prince Cody into an arrange marriage. It was hate at first sight, but as the years go by, they fall in love. But what if the dark warlock Alejandro plans to break this love apart?

_**Disclaimer**_: _I do not own Total Drama and The Swan Princess._

The Cast

**Cody** as_ Princess Odette/Swan Princess_

**Duncan** as _Prince Derek_

**Chris McLean** as _King William_

**Blaineley O'Halleran** as _Queen Uberta_

**Alejandro** as _Rothbart_

**Izzy** as _That Old Hag with Rothbart_

**Tyler** as_ Bromley_

**Noah** as _Roger_

**DJ** as _Speed_

**Justin** as_ Jean Bob_

**Geoff** as _Puffin_

**Owen** as _Chamberlain_

The rest have surprise roles and cameos later in the future chapters.

_**Bold Italics**_ - Chef is narrating the story.

_Italics_ - Someone is thinking.

**Bold** - Someone is singing.

* * *

The scene opened to a nice warm living room, Chef sitting on a red recliner with a big book in hand, cuddled near the fireplace. The big burly man looked up and faced the camera with a frown.

"Hi there, Chef here…now I bet you were expecting a new season of Total Drama right?"

The camera nods at Chef, who growled and threw a book at the camera.

"NOT TONIGHT THOUGH YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOT!" He then calmed down as he coughed then tried to smile, "Instead, you are going to listen to an all-time favourite story…"

He then lifted up a book that read 'The Doe Prince'.

"Chris decided this special episode should be different, so I am going to read…AND YOU BETTER LIKE IT!" He pointed to the camera in a threatening way then smiled then opened the book, "Alright, here goes…"

* * *

**_Once upon a time, there was a king named Chris, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad, for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne._**

A tall black haired man was pacing back and forth in the golden hallway, waiting for the moment when the intern—I mean nursemaid would come out.

"Come on…does it take that long to pop a freakin' baby out," The King muttered under his breath with impatience.

Suddenly, he looked up as he heard a baby cry.

"Your Highness, your son..." A male dressed in an old nurses outfit proclaimed as he walked out of the room and handed the baby to the man.

**_Then, happily, a son was born… A prince. And he was given the name…Cody._**

Chris smiled to himself as he cradled the little boy in his arms, then walked out into the balcony and showed the townspeople below their new Prince. And the crowd cheered happily for their King.

**_Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widow Blaineley and her young son, Prince Duncan._**

The scene changed into some sort of ballroom, people gathering around the baby crib as King Chris greeted his royal friends and allies. A blond dressed in a lovely Victorian red dress watched her little four year old son run over to the Young Prince Cody's cradle, offering the green skulled necklace to the little toddler, as Cody giggled and cooed and took the necklace happily. Queen Blaineley smiled as she stepped next to King Chris with her trademark I've-got-a-plan kind of smile, as Chris smiled deviously as well.

**_It was then that Chris and Blaineley happened upon the same idea. Duncan and Cody would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever._**

**_But unknown to all was another plan..._**

Among the crowd of Kings, Queens and young Prince and Princesses, a shadowy figure stood leaning against the wall with a frown on his handsome young teenage Spanish face. He scoffed as he placed his maroon hood up and stormed out of the room.

_**That of the evil enchanter, Alejandro. Cody's birth was of little concern to him.**_

Alejandro smiled wickedly as he waved his hands from left to right, his magic floating around evilly in a graceful yet deadly way. His assistant, the crazy and giggling Izzy watched in fascination as Alejandro showed a vision screen of Chris holding onto a baby Cody in happiness.

_**For he was preparing to take King Chris' kingdom. By means...of the Forbidden Arts.**_

Alejandro smiled as he prepared a perfect spell to destroy Chris once and for all, watching a smoky figure of some sort of beast roaring loudly. Suddenly, the doors burst open as the bears dressed in solider costumes broke in and destroyed beakers of potions and flipped tables over as the spell books fly everywhere and cauldrons throw down to the ground.

_**On the eve of his assault, Chris attacked and Alejandro's powers were plunged into darkness.**_

Alejandro glared at the bear soldiers as Izzy hissed and cowered behind her master.

**_Despite calls for his death, the Spanish warlock was only banished._**

Alejandro was handcuffed as he was lead by King Chris mounted on his horse and surrounded by the Bear Soldiers as they pushed Alejandro to the outside borderline. The warlock snarled as he punched the bears down then turned to face Chris angrily.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Chris McLean," He threatened as he raised his fist to the glaring King with a smirk, " Someday I'll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love...will be mine!"

As Alejandro chuckled darkly, Chris just shook his head and demanded for him to leave. Soon, Alejandro started walking out of the country with Izzy barking in tow.

_**Many feared King Chris too kind (Ha! Seriously? Ow! Okay okay sheesh). But in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer, when Duncan and Cody would meet.**_

* * *

A/N: *head desk* Man, so I once again started something different. Soooooooo what'cha guys think of the parody? I was watching The Swan Princess last night with the family and just instantly had this idea written up. So please read and review to tell me what you guys think? It's not gonna be the same as the story itself, there's a lot of plot twists to come, and don't worry, the others will be appearing somewhere in time. And this is a slash/yaoi story, so if you don't like it, you shouldn't have clicked this now should you? Anyways, hope you enjoyed this preview. Please read and review~


	2. This Is My Idea

**The Doe Prince**

**_Summary: _**Chef has got a story for you. King Chris and Queen Blaineley rule the East and West Kingdom. To combine their Kingdoms and become the most powerful across the land, they push their sons Prince Duncan and Prince Cody into an arrange marriage. It was hate at first sight, but as the years go by, they fall in love. But what if the dark warlock Alejandro plans to break this love apart?

_**Disclaimer**_: _I do not own Total Drama and The Swan Princess._

The Cast

**Cody** as_ Princess Odette/Swan Princess_

**Duncan** as _Prince Derek_

**Chris McLean** as _King William_

**Blaineley O'Halleran** as _Queen Uberta_

**Alejandro** as _Rothbart_

**Izzy** as _That Old Hag with Rothbart_

**Tyler** as_ Bromley_

**Noah** as _Roger_

**DJ** as _Speed_

**Justin** as_ Jean Bob_

**Geoff** as _Puffin_

**Owen** as _Chamberlain_

The rest have surprise roles and cameos later in the future chapters.

_**Bold Italics**_ - Chef is narrating the story.

_Italics_ - Someone is thinking.

**Bold** - Someone is singing.

* * *

_Years later_

A six year old Duncan was waiting in the main courtyard of the palace for their guests to arrive. He tugged at the baby blue good boy suit, or that's what his mother liked to call it, and huffed angrily.

"Stop doing that!" Queen Blaineley scolded as she swatted Duncan's head a bit and the younger boy growled.

Suddenly, the young and chubby Chamberlain, Owen, laughed and pointed out high above the two current royals, "Oh! Here they come!"

On the dirt road beyond the gates, King Chris and a five year old Cody both arrived on a boar bear **_(they ran out of horses)_**. Owen giggled once more and was about to blow his horn, but it seemed the horn was stuck. He kept having trouble, but he took a deep breath, turning almost blue and let out a huge breath and farted as a result, causing a nest with a bird to fly out, the bird screaming the whole time, as she goes flying, with her eggs in the nest.

Meanwhile, King Chris and Prince Cody rode their boar bear in front of Queen Blaineley with the young Duncan crossing his arms and pouting.

"Ah dear Mildred-I mean Blaineley...how lovely as ever," Chris greeted And corrected himself.

Blaineley glared a little, then smiled and was about to curtsy, only for the nest of eggs to land on her head, as she looked a bit annoyed for a minute, before looking up at Owen who hid in fear. The bird then picked her nest up, chirping angrily at Blaineley then flew away.

"Oh, a nest," The blond queen said, with a fake sweet giggle.

"And who might this strapping young man be?" Chris played off cheerfully then winked at Blaineley, "Young Prince Duncan, no doubt."

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, King Chris, and to you, young Prince Cody," Blaineley greeted gently, as Chris helped Cody off of the horse while Duncan just rolled his eyes.

The seven year old Cody turned his head up to his father with cute robin egg colored eyes in confusion. Chris smiled and nodded at his young son as he lightly pushed the shy boy by his head.

"Go on, Duncan," Blaineley said, pushing hsonon son slightly with another fake giggle, "Dear, go on."

"Mom..." Duncan whined with a tired gaze.

"Duncan!" Blaineley hissed in a low tone as Duncan jumped a little but then huffed and walked forward.

Both the kids walked up to each other, as the older of the Princes sighed, clearly hating this.

"Hello, Prince Cody, I'm very pleased to meet you" Duncan droned out boredly, avoiding eye contact with the younger Prince.

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Duncan" Cody replied, as he was about to bow, only to watch as Duncan turned and quickly ran away.

Queen Blaineley saw this immediately then tutted her son with a knowing look. Duncan rolled his eyes, as he walked back to Cody begrudgingly and took his hand. He cringed as he noticed Cody's sweet face was giving him a stern and impatient look. Duncan slowly bend his head down then quickly kissed his hand and then backed away, very disgusted.

DUNCAN: "Yuck! **I can't believe I'm stuck with him all summer! ****I bet he doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box"**

Cody wiped his hand on his fancy pants and put up his fists, startling Duncan but glared at the younger, who eyed him critically.

CODY: "**He looks conceited..."**

DUNCAN:** "Well this is all a bummer!"**

BOTH: "**If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox,"**

Both kids ran up to their parent, complaining as the adults coaxed them to be friends. Duncan sighed and turned to Cody once more.

DUNCAN: "**So happy you could come,"**

Cody and rolled his eyes**.**

CODY: "**So happy to be here,"**

BOTH: "**How I'd like to run..."**

Duncan placed his hand out with a big fake smile, not wanting to, only for Cody to turn away with a fake smile of his own, making Duncan a little peeved.

CODY: "**This is not my idea-"**

DUNCAN: "**This isn't my idea!"**

BOTH: "**Of fun!"**

Both of the kids turned their backs on each other, crossing their arms angrily, making Chris and Blaineley sigh.

* * *

Later that day, the kids started to fight each other with wooden swords, with Duncan kicking Cody down the stairs and starts to tackle him. Meanwhile, Chris and Blaineley don't notice and they walk around in the castle.

BLAINELEY: "**The children seem to get along quite nicely,"**

CHRIS "**We'll join our lands i****f this arrangement clicks~"**

BLAINELEY: "Ah! **My dear King Chris, that's my point precisely~!,**

CHRIS: "**It's such good parenting!"**

BLAINELEY: "**And good politics!"**

At the background, Cody manages to poke Duncan in the butt with his sword, and the young delinquent growled and chased after him.

BLAINELEY**: "****So happy we agree,"**

CHRIS: "**I think we got a deal_,"_**

BLAINELEY: "**Duncan's**** quite a catch,"**

Duncan roared as Cody screamed while running, hiding behind one of the tall pew thingys.

CHRIS: "**This is my idea-"**

BLAINELEY: "**This is MY ****idea!"**

BOTH: "**Of a match!"**

Chris and Blaineley noticed their children fighting and separated them as they continued to struggle.

"Oh such fun," Blaineley laughed it out as Duncan stuck his tongue out at Cody, who gave him the finger, earning a slap on the head from Chris.

* * *

_**A few years passed, all summer and winter, Duncan and Cody still didn't get along. Soon enough, summer arrives...**_

Chris tapped his foot to the ground impatiently as he stood on the ground, waiting for Cody, who was now nine years old. Cody stood on the balcony with a frown, not wanting to see Duncan again.

CHRIS:** "Jesus Christ****, Codes, don't dawdle, ****We can't keep Duncan waiting!"**

Cody rolled his eyes as he folded his arms and made a face.

CODY: "**I haven't packed or brushed my teeth and Dad ****I get seasick!"**

* * *

Back at Blaineley's kingdom, a ten year old Duncan was lounging on his bed in boredom and the blond Queen stepped in.

BLAINELEY: "**They soon will be arriving-"**

The Queen looked shocked as she witnessed Duncan shooting his pistol at an awfully drawn ugly Cody square in the kiwis.

BLAINELEY_: _**"Is _that_ the respect you're showing?!"**

Duncan turned his head to his mother with a smirk then stuck his tongue out.**  
**

DUNCAN: "**Y****ou make me kiss his hand again, ****I swear I'm gonna be sick!"**

* * *

King Chris and Prince Cody arrived at Blaineley's kingdom, as Cody stood still on the boat they were on, away from his father, rolling his eyes.

CHRIS: "**One day, Prince Duncan will be his intended,"**

BLAINELEY: "**Splendid~!"**

Near a fruits and veggies shop, Duncan and a ten-year-old boy with a red sports headband named Tyler stood next to a tomato cart and Duncan threw one at Cody's face with his slingshot as Cody then yelped in shock. The boys laughed, and Cody felt the tomato drip down his cheek while glaring daggers at them.

* * *

Later that day, Duncan and Tyler were sliding down the long cuvry stair handle as they were chased by Cody.

DUNCAN: "**We've tried all summer, b****ut we just can't lose him!"**

"Hey, dudes, wait up!" Cody hollered with a frown.

"Quick, put on some speed!" Tyler yelled as he and Duncan hopped off the banister and ran away, as Cody stayed stuck and spun in circles on the handle.

* * *

Later, Cody spotted Duncan and Tyler and ran towards the ladder that leads to them, but it was pulled up by the two from their tree house.

DUNCAN_:_** "When picking teams-"**

TYLER**: "Or friends!"**

DUNCAN**:**** "-I never choose him!"**

TYLER: "**You think he'd take a hint and learn to read?"**

Duncan and Tyler sniggered as they held up a sign that says, 'No dorks allowed'. Cody stomped his foot to the ground in irritation and looked up at them.

CODY: "**This really isn't fair!"**

DUNCAN AND TYLER: "**We really couldn't care,"**

CODY: "**Boys, it's all or none!"**

The young geek kicked the wood out of rage, only for the tree house to fall apart and tumble down onto him before he could run along with Duncan and Tyler.

After hurrying to the clinic and getting checked, King Chris and Prince Cody left and the young Prince was wearing bandages and a sling, while his daddy gave him a stern look and shakes his head.

CODY: **"This is not my idea-"**

DUNCAN AND TYLER: "**This isn't my idea,"**

ALL THREE: "**Of fun!"**

Blaineley waved good-bye happily but then turned and scolded the bandaged and wounded Duncan and Tyler by wagging her finger at them and screeching, making Duncan gulp and Tyler fall over.

* * *

Trent, Noah, LeShawna, Gwen, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, Heather, Eva, Beth, Lindsey, Owen, Sierra, Katie, Sadie, and most all the younger kids from Revenge of the Island watched all this then sighed as they all began to sing.

"**Long before they met, Duncan and Cody, ****were destined to be wedded,"**

* * *

In Blaineley's kingdom, a fifteen year old Duncan could be seen reading a playboy magazine in front of the fireplace, as the maids LeShawna and Gwen cleaned the floors and Harold the janitor was above them, wiping the windows.

LESHAWNA AND GWEN: "**However anyone could see,"**

HAROLD: "**You know the point on which they didn't disagree,"**

* * *

At King Chris' Castle, a fourteen year old Cody was sitting in a chair, reading some music sheets for his piano and writing down a new song he was working on As his own maids Courtney and Bridgette were cleaning around him.

COURTNEY AND BRIDGETTE: "**Was that the very thought of summertime,"**

The maids looked at each other then sighed.

BOTH: "**Was dreaded..."**

* * *

King Chris was having trouble with Cody, who is refusing to come out of the carriage considering he was holding on to the side of the carriage, while his father tried to yank him away from the carriage, while Queen Blaineley was ordering Duncan to get down from the apple tree, but the punk was refusing to do so.

Later, Cody was seen sitting on the throne, pretending to dress up as a king, until Duncan roard, dressed as a bear, and scared Cody.

DUNCAN:** "He tries to talk me into playing dress-up, he's always flirting with the castle guard..."**

In the palace, the teenage Duncan and Tyler were watching Cody smiling sweetly and talking to the Royal Guard Mike, who laughed at all of his jokes and flirted some. Duncan glared at the two, as Tyler nudged him teasingly.

TYLER: "**I think you really sort of like 'm, 'fess up!"**

DUNCAN:** "I'd like him better if he'd lose at cards,"**

Moments later, Duncan and Cody were playing cards, as Tyler looked over Cody's cards and telling Duncan what he has. Duncan smirked and laid his winning cards.

DUNCAN: **"Four sevens and a ten!"**

Cody smiled innocently as he then showed Duncan his own cards, revealing he had all aces as Duncan leaned over and did a double take, his face shocked.

CODY: "**I think I won again,"**

Duncan glared at Tyler, who shrugged in confusion and Duncan had to facepalm.

DUNCAN AND TYLER: "**Every time he's won!"**

Cody giggled and smiled at Duncan, who pouted and folded his arms.

CODY: "**This is my idea-"**

DUNCAN AND TYLER: "**This isn't my idea!"**

All three: "**Of fun!"**

Cody then looked up at Tyler, his eyes telling him that he knew he was helping Duncan to cheat, and Tyler turned his head in embarrassment.

* * *

At town, Duncan and Cody were riding on a carriage, as the green mohawked boy leaned over and made faces behind the younger prince's back and Cody turned and glared at Duncan who leaned back in time and whistled innocently. Most of the townspeople looked at this and smiled as they sung.

"**We need a royal wedding,**

**I'd love to be invited,**

**At least we'll get a holiday to rest our plow and axes,"**

King Chris and Prince Cody were preparing to leave. Blaineley waved good-bye, as Duncan rolled his eyes but then his eyes widen as he gets hit on the back of his head by a tomato shot by Cody, much to Blaineley's amusement, and she laughed. The people wave good-bye, as Cody smirked and boards the ship but then drops the slingshot he had used for the tomato and he and his father leave for home.

**"Someday these two will marry,**

**Two lands will be united,**

**And with the luck, their marriage m****ay result in lower taxes,"**

* * *

During winter, King Chris sat in his Royal Studies and got worried about the marriage, and decided to write a letter to Blaineley.

CHRIS: "**What if Cody doesn't go for the wedding?"**

Blaineley reads the letter and frowns, then decides to write back.

BLAINELEY_:_** "Urge Him!"**

* * *

Cody, who was now seventeen years old, and Duncan, who was now eighteen years old, are in their rooms, until they heard a knock on their doors. They both block the doors, preventing King Chris and Queen Blaineley from getting in. Both the boys sighed and leaned against their doors and looked at their calendars.

BOTH: "**For as long as I remember, w****e've been told we'd someday wed. ****Every June until September,"**

* * *

Duncan was being pushed out of his room by Queen Blaineley and Duncan's advisor, Noah, forcing him to meet with Cody.

DUNCAN: "**All that pushing and their annoying hints,"**

* * *

Cody huffed as his arms were seized and was being carried out of the carriage by King Chris and Trent, the Royal musician.

CODY: "**I've got bruises with their fingerprints,"**

* * *

Soon enough, Duncan was pushed into the ballroom, the door closed behind him and folded his arms, glaring at the door in hate.

DUNCAN: "**I can do much better I am sure!"**

Cody was then pushed in as well, but didn't see Duncan and huffed as he faced the door he came from and rolled his eyes.

CODY: "**He's so immature!"**

As soon as he heard the sweet voice, Duncan turned his head and eyes widen as he spotted the most beautiful boy he ever laid eyes on. At that moment, Cody turned his head was well, blushing as he saw Duncan looking at him with a loving gaze, smiling dreamily.

CODY: _"I see him smiling and my head's sort of gone. I see inside him and he's no longer my foe,"_

Cody gave a shy smile and rubbed his arm sheepishly, which made Duncan smile even more in awe, not noticing King Chris, Queen Blaineley, Trent and Noah were watching them through the door.

DUNCAN:_ "He started out as such an ugly looking fawn. And somehow suddenly became this cute little doe,"_

They walked towards each other slowly, as Cody nodded his head with another cute blush.

CODY: "**So happy to be here,"**

Duncan managed to bow to Cody and took his hand gently.

DUNCAN: "'**Til now I never knew,"**

BOTH: "**It is you I've been dreaming of..."**

They looked into each other's eyes sweetly, Duncan cupping Cody's face lovingly as Cody felt his heart race in the same pace as Duncan's.

DUNCAN: "**This is my idea,"**

CODY: "**This is my idea,"**

Suddenly, Chris and Blaineley entered and danced happily.

CHRIS AND BLAINELEY: "**What a good idea! ****Such a charming and romantic motion,"**

And with that, all of the servants began to set things up for the party, Noah ordering people around and Trent setting up the Drama Brothers Band _(without Cody, and had the Sasquatch in his place) as they sung._

**"This is my idea,**

**Such a good idea,**

**What a good idea,**

**Such a powerful and magic potion,**

**This is exactly my idea of love~"**

As if they were in their own little world, Duncan lead Cody to the dance floor and together locked together in a loving embrace, they slowly danced as the people watched.

CODY: "**This is my idea..."**

DUNCAN: "**This is my idea..."**

BOTH: "**This is my idea…of…love,"**

Duncan and Cody then leaned in and shared their first kiss

* * *

_**A/N: Finally! I updated! It took a while to get round it, and I'll work on my other ones too. So yeah, pretty much I'll work on chapter 3 tonight when I can. So please read and review pwease?**_


	3. The Loss and The Curse

**The Doe Prince**

**_Summary: _**Chef has got a story for you. King Chris and Queen Blaineley rule the East and West Kingdom. To combine their Kingdoms and become the most powerful across the land, they push their sons Prince Duncan and Prince Cody into an arrange marriage. It was hate at first sight, but as the years go by, they fall in love. But what if the dark warlock Alejandro plans to break this love apart?

_**Disclaimer**_: _I do not own Total Drama and The Swan Princess._

The Cast

**Cody** as_ Princess Odette/Swan Princess_

**Duncan** as _Prince Derek_

**Chris McLean** as _King William_

**Blaineley O'Halleran** as _Queen Uberta_

**Alejandro** as _Rothbart_

**Izzy** as _That Old Hag with Rothbart_

**Tyler** as_ Bromley_

**Noah** as _Roger_

**DJ** as _Speed_

**Justin** as_ Jean Bob_

**Geoff** as _Puffin_

**Owen** as _Chamberlain_

The rest have surprise roles and cameos later in the future chapters.

_**Bold Italics**_ - Chef is narrating the story.

_Italics_ - Someone is thinking.

**Bold** - Someone is singing.

* * *

Duncan and Cody broke the kiss and looked at each other with a passionate gaze, holding hands.

"Arrange the marriage!" Duncan announced with a smile.

Everyone, including Chris and Blaineley, happily cheered, happy to hear that their plan of matchmaking their children had worked. Owen felt happiness and suddenly hugged Harold out of random and all the girls giggled. Trent smirked and winked at Noah, who rolled his eyes, then began conducting the musicians

Cody, on the other hand, frowned a little with unsureness and tugged at Duncan's sleeve.

"Wait..."

As soon as he spoke in that tone, everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, gasped, and stared at Cody in shock, causing Owen to drop Harold, Gwen to burn out Heather's hair when lighting the candles and Trent stopped the music playing.

"What? You're all I ever wanted," Duncan touched Cody's cheek with confusion, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Cody said, with a blush then looked into Duncan's eyes, "But, what else?"

"What else?" That question took Duncan by surprise.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" Cody asked with his eyes squinted.

Chris cleared his throat and shook his head at his son, who glared at him then looked back at the older Prince hopelessly.

"Duncan," Blaineley spoke up with fake sweetness, "What else?

Duncan nervously looked around at the people and at a now crestfallen Cody, before he said, "I…Uh...W-what else ...is there?"

Noah facepalmed and then stuck his thumb down with his other hand and imitated a game show buzzer while sticking his tongue out, while Blaineley cried and looked at Chris as they had shocked expressions at Duncan's words.

Cody sighed, clearly broken hearted at Duncan's and ran out of the ballroom, leaving Duncan speechless.

* * *

Later on, Blaineley and Duncan were standing on the bridge, as Chris and Cody were getting ready to leave for good.

"We tried, Blaineley," Chris said with a sigh, "No one can say we didn't try,"

Blaineley was still crying, as Duncan crossed his arms and looked away sadly.

"Say good-bye, Cody."

Cody turned his head away from Duncan, "Good-bye,"

"Good-bye...?" Chris raised a brow and looked at him expectantly.

"Prince Duncan," Cody added with his voice quivering and sounding so hurt.

Blaineley elbowed her son's arm.

"Mom…" Duncan winced

"Duncan..." Blaineley hissed icily under her crying.

"Good-bye, Prince Cody," Duncan finished and sadly watched Cody leave.

Duncan turned his head away as he felt his heart ache, knowing he just lost the one chance of being with Cody forever. Cody looked at him one last time with a bite of his lower lip, before he rode off after his father.

"All these years of planning...WASTED!" Blaineley yelled, walking back into the castle as Duncan watched as Cody disappeared into the forest.

* * *

During a dark stormy night, Duncan and Tyler were playing video games while Noah paced around them pissed.

"'What else is there!?'" Noah started with a huff, "He asks, 'Is beauty all that matters to you?' and you say, 'What else is there?!'"

"It was dumb, I know," Duncan said absentmindedly, sighing in sadness.

"You should write a book," Noah mocked with a sarcastic grimace, "How to offend the one you love in five syllables or less."

Tyler chuckled a little as he patted the control buttons, "Haha, it's your turn, Prince Duncan,"

Duncan tapped away his next move, watching as he fired the gun in the game, "I didn't know what else to say!"

"You lost your boy dude!" Tyler smirked, as he shot Duncan's player and the screen beeps 'GAME OVER!'

"That's twice in one day!" Duncan groaned, throwing the controller, as Noah ducked and the control flew over and hit Harold square in the face, who was just coming in the room.

"Think!" Noah exclaimed to Duncan, ignoring the groaning nerd on the floor, picking up the controller and tossed it back to Duncan, "You must see something other than Cody's beauty!"

"Of course I do, Noah," Duncan laughed with a scoff "He's like, you know...how about...and then...I mean right?"

Noah raised an eyebrow boredly, as Tyler and Harold gave blank expressions.

"Dude...that's lame," Tyler spoke up as Noah nodded in agreement.

"I don't know how to say it!" Duncan rolled his eyes but then widen with a grin, "I'll prove it to him. Haha! I'll prove my love!"

Duncan turned back to the videogame and shot Tyler's player with a triumphant smirk, "I win!"

Tyler blinked as he stared at the TV screen, looking very confused.

* * *

In the dark, scary woods, a certain Spaniard walked on the road, before he stopped and smiled evilly, when he saw Chris' carriage.

"Today's the day, Chris McLean," Alejandro darkly whispered, "Everything you own, everything you love...will be mine~"

* * *

Inside of the carriage, Chris sighed then turned his son with a look of tiredness and confusion.

"I just don't understand," He began with a sigh "What else did you want him to say?"

"I need to know that he loves me, for just by being me!" Cody answered with a sigh of his own, eyes tearing up.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Confused, Chris went outside to see what's going on and Trent pointed at a figure, which is none other than Alejandro himself.

Cody was about to get out, but Chris stopped him, "Stay inside, Cody,"

All of a sudden, Alejandro used his magic and created a flare of light, before it disappeared, revealing in Alejandro's place some demonic winged robotic creature as it raced towards the guards and the frightened Chris.

* * *

Back at the other castle an hour later, an injured Trent broke through the door, catching Duncan, Noah, Harold and Tyler by surprise. Noah, seeing who it was, rushed over first and tended to him as Duncan followed.

"Trent!" Noah whispered, paling as Trent's side was bleeding.

"What happened?!" Duncan demanded.

"We…We were attacked," Trent said, weakly. "Some huge...monster..."

Duncan felt his world darken, immediately had a bad feeling in his heart.

"Cody..." He then stood up and rushed out.

"Duncan, wait!" Harold called out, but was fallen into deaf ears as Noah was getting Trent into the infirmary with the help of Tyler.

Duncan hopped onto his trusty emu (_**Yeah, I said emu, so shut up!)**_ and raced out of the castle to find Cody in the rain.

"CODY!" Duncan called out, as he jumped off his emu once they arrived into the scene and he saw that everything was destroyed.

"Cody?" Duncan opened the carriage, but couldn't find the young Prince in there.

"CODY!" Duncan screamed, as he searched for him.

He then looked down and saw the bright little skull pendant he had given to him, when they were younger and picked it up. He gripped it into his hand but then looked over as he heard a pained whimper. He saw then King Chris, badly hurt and dying.

"King Chris..." Duncan rushed over, kneeling beside the older man.

"D-Duncan..." Chris said, weakly.

"Who did this?" Duncan asked softly, looking around at a few dead bodies.

"I-It c-came s-so quickly...that giant robot monster…" Chris coughed, holding onto his stomach.

"Where is Cody?" Duncan asked with worry in his eyes.

"Listen to me, D-Duncan…it's not what it seems…it's not what it seems…" Chris gripped at Duncan's arm, crying a little for the first time.

Duncan looked at Chris and shook his head, "What's not? W-Where is CODY?"

"Cody…is…Cody…i-i-i-is…is...gone," Chris breathed out as he closed his eyes, breathing his last breath.

Duncan felt his body freeze, as he laid the dead King down on the ground, tears building up and punched the ground in anguish and loss.

"CODYYYYYYYYYYYY!_**!**_" He screamed up to the heavens, cursing the Gods as he held his head in his hands.

* * *

Far away from the kingdom, across the woods, is a wonderful looking meadow with a an abandoned castle nearby. Alejandro folded his arms with a smirk as he watched Izzy innocently feeding a sad cute looking doe with bread crumbs.

"Now, don't let my little spell make you sad, Cody," Alejandro spoke, trying to sound kind "It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…"

He showed the doe the rising moon and the doe's eyes glowed suddenly as a gust of wind surrounded him. Just then, a muscled monkey (DJ) and a green parrot (Justin) looked out from behind a tree, watching everything that is happening. The wind swirled around the doe in rainbow like colors, until it disappeared, revealing a human Cody in it's place, unclothed. This caused Izzy to giggle like a mad girl and Alejandro grinning from ear to ear.

"And that's how it works," Alejandro finished explaining as he watched Cody with a lustful gaze and Cody was gathering his clothes, "You have to be on the meadow's grass of course and when the moonlight touches your eyes…"

Cody jumped as Alejandro was immediately behind him, wrapping his arms around the young Prince and cupping his face. Cody glared and moved away from him, placing his clothes on and turning away from the Spanish sorcerer.

"Now, look, mi amor, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure." He paused for a moment then admitted with a smile, "Well, maybe a teensy bit, but what I really want is...your father's kingdom."

"Take it, then!" Cody snapped with hate in his eyes, "You have enough power!"

"Naaah, tried that already," Alejandro chuckled, "Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it."

And with a wave of his hand, Alejandro used his magic to change Cody's clothes to a dashing tuxedo and Alejandro was also in a one, showing off his chiseled chest while Izzy's outfit became a green beautiful dress, as the Spaniard continued.

"But~! If I marry the only heir to the throne," The tall man then created an illusion of a throne room appeared and the people bowed before Cody and Alejandro,"We'll rule your father's kingdom together, legally, a king and a queen. You know…"

"Never!" Cody screamed, making Alejandro break his magic to turn back to normal and Izzy falling on her butt.

Alejandro chuckled as he watched Cody running off, "Where you going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the meadows, you'll turn back into a doe…"

Cody froze in horror as he turned back to Alejandro, who was smirking evilly.

"No matter where you are..."

DJ the Monkey and Justin the Parrot looked at each other then at Cody in sympathy as Cody choked up and broke out into tears, crying as he was held prisoner.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww Poor Cody!**

**Chris: Poor Cody?! You KILLED Me!**

**Chef: Chillax, it's part of the story...**

**Chris: I WILL NOT SIT DOWN FOR THIS!**

**Chef: Read and Review fools!**


	4. Practice, Practice, Practice!

**The Doe Prince**

**_Summary: _**Chef has got a story for you. King Chris and Queen Blaineley rule the East and West Kingdom. To combine their Kingdoms and become the most powerful across the land, they push their sons Prince Duncan and Prince Cody into an arrange marriage. It was hate at first sight, but as the years go by, they fall in love. But what if the dark warlock Alejandro plans to break this love apart?

_**Disclaimer**_: _I do not own Total Drama and The Swan Princess._

The Cast

**Cody** as_ Princess Odette/Swan Princess_

**Duncan** as _Prince Derek_

**Chris McLean** as _King William_

**Blaineley O'Halleran** as _Queen Uberta_

**Alejandro** as _Rothbart_

**Izzy** as _That Old Hag with Rothbart_

**Tyler** as_ Bromley_

**Noah** as _Roger_

**DJ** as _Speed_

**Justin** as_ Jean Bob_

**Geoff** as _Puffin_

**Owen** as _Chamberlain_

The rest have surprise roles and cameos later in the future chapters.

_**Bold Italics**_ - Chef is narrating the story.

_Italics_ - Someone is thinking.

**Bold** - Someone is singing.

* * *

That day, Noah prepares the paintball while Duncan and Tyler covered their eyes with blindfolds.

"The musicians are not happy," Noah muttered, "Especially Trent,"

"I know, but I have to practice," Duncan replied as he felt around for his pistols.

"Oh, no complaints here," Noah smiled sarcastically, as he checked on his paint balls "I think it's going to be loads of…" Suddenly his face was covered in paint, much to his annoyance, "…fun."

"The robot monster thing aren't going to give him up without a fight," Duncan proclaimed as Tyler peeked under his blindfold.

Noah blinked as he finished wiping his face clean and groaned, "You're not still thinking he's alive?"

Duncan nodded, eyes still covered, "When I find that creature, Noah, I'll find Cody,"

"Oh Duncan," Noah sighed pessimistically as he threw the wipe he used away, "You've looked everywhere. He's. Not Coming. Back! The whole kingdom knows that."

Duncan scoffed, "The whole kingdom's wrong! Cody's alive and I'm going to find him. You ready, Ty?"

"No peeking!" Noah chided as he slapped Tyler's head, as the jock quickly covered his eyes with the blindfold and stood to attention, "Animals, assemble!"

The musicians walked out onto the field, Trent leading with a scowl on his painted face dressed as some sort of zebra.

"I hate wearing this stupid thing" Trent protested, pulling at what looked like his tail, "Don't you know most of us are musicians!"

"The servants have the day off, we had to use someone," Noah explained, although half lied since some of them were part-time servants themselves.

"But I'm an artist! Not a zebra!" Trent yelled angrily at the advisor, who was smirking at him.

"Could've fooled me," The know-it-all smiled sarcastically as Trent blushed then huffed in annoyance.

"Come on, guys, they're harmless," Duncan reassured as he swiftly aimed the paintball gun at a tree, hitting it perfectly as Noah grinned at the animal musicians with wiggling eyebrows.

MUSICIANS:** "We are a band, And not a band of animals, This masquerade-"**

Suddenly Courtney popped up dressed as a bear, holding up her violin unhappily.

COURTNEY: "**Is more than I can bear!"**

Harold was having trouble dressing up as a duck with webbed feet and hopped around in frustration.

MUSICIANS: "**There goes my reputation! It's awful, this humiliation,"**

Harold squeaked as he tripped and knocked over everybody, with Gwen dressed as a lioness in front.

GWEN: "**And I've the lion's share"**

"Down on all fours please and growl ferociously," Noah commanded, laughing a bit as his friends are dressed as animals, but the musicians just glared at him, "Liven it up a bit!"

LeShawna rolled her eyes, tugging at her elephant trunk.

"I want you to strike fear into my heart!"

Ezekiel, who was dressed like a rabbit, smiled and saluted then let out a loud roar, scaring the pants off of Noah.

"Not you, Ezekiel," Noah scolded with a sigh, "You're a rrrrrabbit, for heaven's sake!"

Ezekiel only tapped his foot in response as Harold shook his head at him.

"Shooters! Ready..." Noah said, as Duncan and Tyler got ready with their paintball guns.

"Set…"

The Total Drama Musicians immediately ran off in fright, taking cover.

"GO!" Noah finally yelled, as he pulled the thread, removing the blindfolds, but Tyler went cross-eyed and looked a bit confused

But Duncan smirked and soon shot one arrow and it hit directly at Trent's head. He shot another one skillfully at Gwen's hip. Tyler shook his head and regained focus and saw Ezekiel, sticking his tongue out at him mockingly. Tyler began to shoot, but the paintball slipped out, making Ezekiel laugh and run off, while Duncan did a backflip and shot another paintball.

"Duck!" Zoey screamed, as she, Trent and Dawn ducked.

"Yes?" Harold replied, as he popped up, thinking somebody had called him, only to get hit by a paintball.

Back with Tyler, he found Harold waving happily at him. Jack shot his paintball, but Ezekiel suddenly had a baseball bat with him and swung the paintball back and hits Tyler in the face, covering him in blue powder. Ezekiel laughed once more and raced off. Meanwhile, Duncan chuckles as he then hits Harold again and again, Harold robotically moving and every time he is hit, a sound of the pinball machine is heard as he got hit ten more times. He shot yet another paintball, but Bridgette and Scott ducked. The prince did the same with another paintball.

"Duck!" Mike screamed, as she ducked along with Katie and Sadie.

"What?" Harold hissed, as he popped up again, only to get hit by another paintball.

Meanwhile, some rich friends of Blaineley's were having tea with her.

**"Day after day all the prince ever does  
****Is practice, practice, practice,"**

BLAINELEY: "**Thinking of her and the way that it was,"**

ALL: "**Practice, practice, practice,"**

Just as Blaineley was about to take a sip of her tea, one of Duncan's paintball flew near her face, covering her nose with orange powder. She and the others saw Harold, running on the tables, wrecking everything.

HAROLD: "**He's not happy u****ntil he has attacked us!"**

Everybody ducked as another paintball flew by. Trent, Bridgette, Cameron, Sam and Dakota peeked out from behind a thin tree, only to get hit by five paintballs from Duncan, while Tyler was still chasing after Ezekiel. Duncan cackled as he then aimed his paintball gun and hit Harold with another paintball to the knee and red haired geek screamed, and went sliding down the hill, bumping into the people who were trying to hide.

"Twelve seconds," Noah called as he looked up from his watch.

Trent, Silent B, Scott, Mike, Zoey and Courtney are on top of each other like they're water skiing.

"**Day after day all the prince ever does  
****Is practice, practice, practice"**

The cast screamed, as they slid up a hill and flew up into the air to get hit by Duncan's orange paint. Tyler growled as he tried to hit Ezekiel, but Ezekiel kept dodging, until the tree was covered with an outline of a square-shaped rabbit and ran off.

**"Thinking of her and the way that it was  
****Practice, practice, practice  
****If we refused then he would have sacked us"**

"Five seconds!" Noah yelled louder.

Duncan turned with a sadistic grin and noticed Ezekiel, who screamed as he skidded to a stop and ran to take cover. The green mohawked boy took aim and shot at where the rabbit had taken cover.

**"So we face a life of target"**

"Three…two…" Noah counted down with an equally sadistic grin of his own.

**"Practice, practice, praaaaaaaaactice~"**

"Time!" Noah shouted with a fist pump in the air, then calmed down then smiled, "Animals, assemble for counting!"

The musicians walked toward Noah, very exhausted and wiped out.

"Very good, very good." Noah looked a bit amused, as Harold collapsed onto the ground, with a dazed look on his face, as he saw little ducks floating around his head.

"Well, you scored plenty of five-pointers, that's for sure," Noah chucked, as he stepped over Harold.

"Sorry, dude," Duncan chuckled then helped Harold up, "Why don't you take a day off?"

"Zebra, you are worth two points," Noah winked at Trent, who folded his arms and hissed, "You owe me one Noah,"

"Of course honey," Noah smirked and continued on.

Meanwhile, Tyler smiled cheekily as he tapped his blue-powdered paintball on Ezekiel's shoulders and the homeschooled boy turned and saw the jock whistling innocently, not doing anything. Zeke turned away only to be tapped on the head hard with Tyler's paintball, then glared up at the innocent looking boy.

"That's a total of 298 points! Well done, Duncan," Noah said as he wrote down the score, then looked at Tyler "Now, Tyler, for you. Zero, zero, zero and a zero, zero, nothing and zip." Noah counted as he turned to the jock smirking at Tyler, who just shrugged but held a confident smile.

"And last, but not least, the elusive...100 point...white rabbit." Noah turned but then looked shocked, when he saw Ezekiel was covered in blue powder.

"I believe that's 300, Noah," Tyler smirked in turn, as Noah looked at him suspiciously.

"Good shooting, Ty," Duncan complimented with a smile.

"Well, write it down," Tyler leaned over the smaller know-it-all and helped him write, as Noah nudged him, "300 to 298~"

"Uh, wait just a moment, Noah," Duncan smiled, then he gestured for Zeke to turn around and showed him that the rabbit had gotten hit in the butt. "Sorry, Ty," Duncan laughed.

"You're a really great shooter, Dunk," Tyler admitted with a smile, placing an arm around Duncan's shoulder in a brother way, "One of the best actually. But it takes more than aim, it takes...courage."

Noah narrowed his eyes at Tyler, then smirked as he got an idea and walked over to them as he heard Tyler add, "And that's what I've got 100%!"

"Well, then, how about a quick game of catch and fire?" Noah suggested with an evil grin.

"Ca-Ca-Ca-Catch and fire? You mean me?" Tyler asked, nervously.

"You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-courage~" Noah mocked him with a cackle, and Tyler hides behind Duncan, gulping in pure fear.

* * *

Later on, Tyler is being dressed in some sort of armor as Noah tried a black thread below his neck.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Noah asked innocently.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Tyler nodded as he paled and choked when Noah tied the thread too tight. "Too tight, dude! Too tight!"

"Whoops, so sorry," Noah grinned teasingly at the shaking jock.

"Ready?" Duncan called out about a few yards away from them.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-..." Tyler began to stutter nervously, as Noah rolled his eyes and answered for him. "He's ready,"

Duncan nodded as he turned around, and Noah turned to Tyler seriously.

"Remember now, aim the heart, right between the shoulders,"

He placed the helmet on Tyler's head and Duncan grounded himself, getting ready to catch the bullet like he was taught.

"Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please," Tyler whimpered, as he tried to hold his shotgun steady, but he couldn't stop shaking.

"Come on, Ty," Duncan whispered under his breath, calming his beating heart, "Hold it steady."

"Oh, please, oh, please…oh, please…NO!" Tyler's eyes widen as he fired and it flew straight towards Duncan.

Duncan's eyes glistened as he swiftly turned and caught it in time, placing the bullet quickly at the speed of light in his pistol and shot at the apple on top of Tyler's head. The apple then exploded into pieces as Noah caught a big chunk of the apple with a bored expression. Tyler then fainted.

"52 out of 52! Well done, Duncan!" Noah praised then turned to Tyler, "Extraordinary courage, Ty, extraordinary~" The bookworm congratulated him then dramatically posed, "Just think, one inch lower and that bullet would've-"

Hearing that, Tyler fainted again as Noah laughed.

Duncan smiled, before he turned away with a soft look and said to himself, "Don't lose hope, Cody. Wherever you are. I'm going to find you."

* * *

**A/N: See how fast I can type? Anyways, loved this chapter. And did you all spot the TreNo moment? No? Well then. Please read and review people ;)**


	5. Far Longer Than Forever

**The Doe Prince**

**_Summary: _**Chef has got a story for you. King Chris and Queen Blaineley rule the East and West Kingdom. To combine their Kingdoms and become the most powerful across the land, they push their sons Prince Duncan and Prince Cody into an arrange marriage. It was hate at first sight, but as the years go by, they fall in love. But what if the dark warlock Alejandro plans to break this love apart?

_**Disclaimer**_: _I do not own Total Drama and The Swan Princess._

The Cast

**Cody** as_ Princess Odette/Swan Princess_

**Duncan** as _Prince Derek_

**Chris McLean** as _King William_

**Blaineley O'Halleran** as _Queen Uberta_

**Alejandro** as _Rothbart_

**Izzy** as _That Old Hag with Rothbart_

**Tyler** as_ Bromley_

**Noah** as _Roger_

**DJ** as _Speed_

**Justin** as_ Jean Bob_

**Geoff** as _Puffin_

**Owen** as _Chamberlain_

The rest have surprise roles and cameos later in the future chapters.

_**Bold Italics**_ - Chef is narrating the story.

_Italics_ - Someone is thinking.

**Bold** - Someone is singing.

* * *

That night, back at the meadow, the monkey named DJ chuckled as he watched the Parrot Justin trying to make some sort of cannon thingy.

"Quiet! I cannot concentrate," Justin hissed as he flapped his wings at DJ.

"You've come up with some dumb ideas, Justin," DJ shook his head, "And this is one of them you flightless bird,"

"HAR! Go ahead and laugh," The bird scoffed then sighed dreamily, "I'll get him to kiss me and when he does-"

"And when he does POOF! You change back into a prince," DJ droned as he looked at Justin tiredly, "I know, I know, you told me...Why not pick him these flowers? These look pretty,"

DJ pointed to some lovely pink roses as Justin rolled his eyes.

"Ha! No! you think you're such a love expert. I don't want these flowers; I must have those!" Justin said, gesturing to the other flowers across the swampy area surrounding the abandoned castle, unaware that two Sasquatches were watching him from the murky path.

"When he learns that I have risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop." Justin explained as he got into his wooden makeshift contraption.

"And, then, you'll change into a prince?" DJ asked questionably.

"Precisely," Justin nodded as he prepared for himself

"Mind if I point out a problem?"

"I do not take orders from non-good looking people like you..."

"Suit yourself,"

DJ shrugged as Justin began warming up by moving his shoulders while the Sasquatches did the same.

"Flowers, kiss, concentration," Justin muttered under his breath in a mantra, as he readied himself, while the Sasquatches hid in the long grass, licking their lips. "Flowers, kiss, concentration!"

He then positioned himself to jump over when DJ hung upside above him in a tree with a confused look "You know, just curious...How are you gonna get back?"

Justin's eyes widen then gulped as he was then fired into the sky and down he went. Justin began screamed, as Sasquatch number one first went to attack him, but missed. Justin then landed on Sasquatch number two, but Justin tried to fly away but just jumped away and held onto a tree branch. The Sasquatches tried to reach for him as the branch began to crack.

"Hurry, hurry," The parrot squawked as DJ moved to catch him, "Move it! Move it! No, not that-Close!"

Justin screamed again as he continued struggling, while DJ watched, but then smiled as a certain Prince grabbed the squirming frightened parrot.

Justin didn't notice, as he screamed more, "Grab me! Grab me!Hold my arm! Hold my leg! Hold my-hold it. Hold it..."

Justin blinked then smiled as Cody was holding him with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, dear Cody, let me handle this," Justin then picked up a rock and said, "Silence, you barbarians!"

Justin throws the rock as Sasquatch Two catches it and throws it back at Justin, knocking him on the ground.

Cody gasped and peeped over at the parrot who couldn't fly "Are you alright, Justin?...Justin..."

"Yes, dear Prince, yes, I'm alright," Justin waved him off in embarrassment.

"What in the world were you trying to do?" Cody asked with a frown.

"He thought that he-"

Justin shushed DJ up then smiled sweetly at Cody, "I wanted to get...those flowers for you."

"You're being sneaky again, Justin," Cody teased with a smile.

"What's sneaky?" Justin gaped innocently. "You deserve a nice bouquet."

"And you deserve a kiss," Cody played along.

"Well, alright!" Justin smiled excitedly, as he puckered up only to fall flat on his face as Cody moved away.

"You know I'm under a spell," Cody sighed, all playfulness gone.

"But my kiss can break the spell!" Justin exclaimed.

"Give it up Justin," DJ shook his head.

"I can only kiss the man I love. And then he-"

"Must make a vow of everlasting love, I know," Justin finished off for Cody with a frown.

"…and prove it to the world," Cody added with tears building up but was ignored as Justin flapped his wings angrily.

"What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the Sasquatches going chomp-chomp?"

Cody sighed then turned to the monkey, "DJ, please make him understand..."

"I'm only a monkey..."

Cody sighed as he stood up and looked up at the moon.

CODY**:''If I could break this spell,  
I'd run to him today  
And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
Duncan, you and I were meant to be,''**

**''Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart''**

* * *

Back, at the other kingdom, Duncan walked around, outside on the balcony, holding Cody's skull pendant necklace.

DUNCAN: ''**Far longer than forever  
****As constant as a star  
****I close my eyes  
****And I am where you are''**

* * *

CODY: ''**Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakable bond...''**

DUNCAN: ''**Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond...  
Far longer than forever...''**

CODY: ''**Far longer than forever,''**

DUNCAN: ''**I swear that I'll be true,''**

CODY: ''**I swear that I'll be true,''**

BOTH: ''**I've made an everlasting vow  
To find a way to you...''**

**''Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
And with your love  
I'll never be alone,''**

CODY: ''**Far longer than forever...''**

DUNCAN: ''**Much stronger than forever...''**

CODY: ''**And with your love,  
I'll never be…alone...''**

* * *

As Cody was still stargazing, thinking about his Prince Duncan, he didn't see a strong blond like horse limping their way with some sort of bullet shot on his left hind leg. The poor horse neighed then fell onto the ground, catching Cody's attention, the same with DJ and Justin. The trio peeked over at the panting unconcious horse in wonder.

"You think he's dead?" DJ wondered out loud.

"No, it's just his leg I think..." Cody spoke as he looked closer at the majestic horse.

"Strange looking guy..." Justin scoffed, poking at the horse with his claw.

"Poor thing," Cody said as he bent down and stroked the mane of the horse, "Must be in a lot of pain...you guys better hold him...''

Justin and DJ both held the horse down, despite their small size, and gave a thumbs up to Cody, "Ready."

The brunette nodded as he carefully got the bullet out, making the horse wince, and Cody then ripped parts of his shirt off to make bandages, before he wrapped it around the horse's leg.

"Hellooooooo~!" Justin hollered, as he opened the eyelid up of the horse, and waved childishly, "This is your wake-up call!"

Suddenly, the horse neighed loudly and bucked up and glared at Cody and then on his friends, who then quickly hid behind a boulder.

"So you think that Geoff the party horse can go down eh?! Well not even man can put me down! FREEDOM!" The horse neighed once more angrily.

"W-wait!" Cody calmly spoke with soft eyes, "I'm your friend Mr. Horse..."

The blue eyed horse turned his head to the young boy then huffed, "If you were a_friend_, then how come you have that bullet in your hand, huh?"

The horse knocked the bullet out of the young prince's hand then stared down at him face to face, but the hair on his mane tickled Cody's face, "YES! That exact bullet I have..."

The horse blinked as he looked behind him to see his foot bandaged.

"I took it out while you were lying there," Cody explained with a smile.

"You mean you didn't, but instead-?" The horse looked at the human incrediously.

"Uh-huh," Cody nodded with an innocent smile.

"Kind sir, I am like, so sorry, bro," The horse grinned then bowed his head at the human prince, "My name's Geoff man, Geoff the Noble Steed,"

DJ saluted him with a smile, but Justin didn't and scoffed rudely.

"It's nice to meet you Geoff," The brunette said smiling, "I'm Cody. Prince Cody."

Geoff bowed his head once more out of respect as Cody continued.

"And these are my best friends in the whole world. This is Devon Joseph."

"Friends call me DJ" The monkey nodded happily.

"And Justin,"

"I do not have friends, only servants. And they call me 'Your Highness,'" Justin said haughtily, as he offered his wing for Geoff to kiss it.

The blond horse blinked then looked at Cody and DJ in confusion.

"He thinks he's a prince," DJ whispered to him with an eye roll.

Geoff made an 'oh' then whistled, making a cuckoo sound then coughed, looking back at Cody.

"Well, I owe you, Prince-y my man," Geoff said with a smile, "and I intend on staying by your side, until our debt is paid."

"I don't think there's much you can do," Cody shook his head in despair, "He has me under a spell."

"Spell? Pfft You mean a magical…" Geoff laughed, before he mockingly pretended to do some magic, until some flowers appeared. "HA?!" He said, as he looked at his hooves in confusion.

DJ and Justin squeaked as magic filled the air and went into hiding as the place became one beautiful golden like garden. Geoff looked around in awe, until Justin and DJ grabbed him and dragged him along. Cody frowned, as he realized who did this and turned annoyed to Alejandro, dressed in gold armor with a cocky smile, Cody then huffing with his arms crossed and looking away.

"Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free," The Spanish man smoothly spoke, before he chuckled evilly, and he walked to the cute prince.

"Let me at him!" Geoff neighed angrily, as DJ and Justin were holding him back, "Let me at him! Let me! At him!"

"Chill!" DJ hissed with worry as Justin pulled at the pony's tail.

"All it takes is just one little word," Alejandro smiled, before he bent down on one knee. "Will you...marry me?"

Cody's eyes widen but turned to Al with a blank look, "Every night, you ask me the same question..."

"Yes, yes, yes," Alejandro grinned, thinking Cody will finally say yes.

"And every night, I give you the same answer!" Cody continued with a hateful glare.

"No! No! no!" Alejandro gritted his teeth, seeing where this was going.

"I'll die first!" Cody concluded with a nod.

Alejandro sighed tiredly, as he made the illusion disappear and he said, glaring at the prince in annoyance, "You know you're just being even more difficult than I first kidnapped you!"

"Oh really? I should think you'd be used to it by now," Cody spoke coolly with his nose turned up.

"That's it! Just keep pushin' it!" Alejandro raised his voice, turning a bit red, "But someday, I'm gonna boil over!" The tanned man's face even turned more red to emphasize his point.

"Go ahead, then!" Cody shouted back in defiance, "But I'll never give you my father's kingdom!"

Alejandro almost blew it, as he angrily raised his arm as if to hit him and Cody closed his eyes but the blow never came. Cody peeked opened as Alejandro calmed down and shook his head, then smiled too sickly sweet.

"You know, I was _really_ hopin' you'd say you'd be mine," Alejandro chuckled as he looked at the prince with a smugged look, "but it looks as if you need another day to think it over..."

Soon the warlock began to laugh evilly, as he pointed at the sky and Cody snapped his head up and gasped, as he saw the moon beginning to leave the meadow grass.

"No…" He whispered, sadly, before he walked into the long grass, as Alejandro continued to laugh evilly.

The wind blew once more as the light rainbow colored lights appeared around Cody, as he buried his face in his hands and cries softly in sadness. The wind rose up and covered Cody's whole body. And in his place was a light brown doe, crystal robin egg colored eyes filled with tears as the poor creature began crying silently.

Alejandro then walked off with a muttering curse, tired and decided to rest for the night.

Geoff was in shock, while DJ and Justin looked sad due to what happened.

"Prince Cody...?" Geoff whispered in disbelief, as Cody sadly bowed his head, wishing for Duncan to save him.

* * *

**Finally. I freaking updated. Whew, I gotta stop being distracted and being lazy. lol. Oh and check out my new stories up. If you love this story, you'll love 'A Dragon and his Inventor' and 'Kappa Phantom' ;) It's in my new stories, check 'em up~! Please read and review please~**


End file.
